Second Chance
by HappyEndingsForEveryone
Summary: Second Chances in life are rare, and when Steven Hyde gets one he isn't going to let it go to waste. Back in the year 1977, he buckles down to make sure his life won't turn into the hell he had been living in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own That 70's Show

* * *

"Well, you've really done it this time."

Hyde couldn't turn his head but he could hear the voice next to him mumbling about not another one, and stupid scrawny kids.

"Help." He said-Or tried to say but it came out as more of a dying croak even to his own ears.

"Not much I can do now Steven." a voice said next to him stepping forward to reveal a man in a white suit glowing brightly a small gold ring hanging over his head. "Yes I am an angel and we don't have much time."

Hyde tried to nod but the sharp pain in his neck when he did. So this was it. Dying alone in the woods staring up a giant middle finger that was the last thing he was ever going to see. He smiled a little at that, it seemed like so long ago they painted that thing and Kelso falling off the Water Tower. Kelso, damn he was going to actually miss the big moron.

He was going to miss everyone. The Formans, Donna, Fez, and Jackie. Fuck Jackie. How was she going to take him dying? She probably wouldn't care, might even laugh considering how he had died. Getting drunk ad falling off the Water Tower, man that was something only Kelso was supposed to do.

"Don't be so dramatic, we both know she still loves you just as you still love her."

"I don't love her man."

"Even on your death bed, you can't admit your feelings. That's why you two never worked out. You blame Kelso and Jackies feeling for her but deep down it's because no matter how hard she tried you never trusted her enough to let her know how you feel."

Hyde didn't answer the angel cause it was easier to pretend the words weren't true. That's what he had been doing for years after all pretending everything was fine. When his mom ran off, when Red almost kicked him out and when he married Sam. As long as he kept pretending everything would be fine.

"That's not true Steven, you can pretend all you want but you are still dying. Alone, with no one around. Is this how you wanted your life to turn out? What have you done the last year? Waste away your life drinking in a failing marriage, that's what. Now, who does that remind you of?

"Not going to answer?" The angel shook his head looking down at Hyde sadly. "If you had one wish Steven, what would it be? I've already seen it in your heart all you have to do is say it out loud and then I can help you. Just say it?"

Hyde didn't know what to say. This whole situation was completely fucked. He was dying and the angel sent to retrieve his soul was trying to have a heart to heart with him. He didn't do emotions, he was zen, cool...aloof. It was how he survived if you didn't have feelings no one could hurt you. But what if the angel was right? Could making a wish really change anything? No, that was stupid, he was dying and nothing could change that. Unless. Hyde's eyes widened at the thought that entered his mind. Was the angel going to heal him?

"I wish I had another chance." There he had said it. He wished for something from an angel who until today he hadn't believed existed. Now it was time to see if he was an idiot or not.

"A little vague but I can work with it. Just remember this is your second chance so it is up to you to change things Steven, no one is going to do it for you. If you act like you always have nothing will change and you will be miserable all over again. Do you understand."

Hyde nodded ignoring the feeling in his chest telling him to yell at the angel for calling him, Steven. The only ones he let call him that were Red and Kitty.

"Don't forget Jackie _Steven_. See you are already doing it again. If you want to make a difference you can't be Zen all the time. You have to be able to put yourself out there or you will never learn to enjoy life. This is your last chance Hyde remember that. After this, if you mess up again that's it, game over. So don't. And don't be too selfish. Your friends believe you're the smartest out of the group and they are right or were right. This past year has really made their opinion of you drop. Especially the Formans. Remember Steven, last chance." The angel said snapping his fingers.

Hyde closed his eyes as the angel began to glow even brighter feeling a strange warmth wash over him. _"Oh god now I'm a pansy."_ were his last conscious thoughts before he fell asleep.

* * *

(Ski Cabin, January 14th, 1977)

"I must make snow angels!"

Hyde sat stunned as a pantsless Fez ran around the room yelling about snow angels. He could hear the record he was blasting to annoy Forman and Donna behind him and Jackie sobbing next to him. "What the hell?"

"I wish I had another chance."

" A little vague but I can work with it. Remember Steven last chance."

Last chance- the angel was real. That was impossible. Or was it? Could he really be back in the 70's? He had wished and if the guy with him when he died was rally an angel it could be possible or this could be his heaven. That seemed more plausible but did it really matter. He was back and he had another chance that was all that mattered.

"Hyde! You must come and make the snow angels with me!"

"Wait Fez-"

"I said snow angels!"

Watching Fez rip off his shirt and charge out the door Hyde sighed leaning back in his chair downing the beer in his hand. What was he supposed to do now? Last time around Forman and Donna only lasted around ten minutes before coming out of their room and bothering him to comfort Jackie or go find Fez. And then he went a kissed Donna but he couldn't do that this time even if it was, acting. He just didn't feel like that about her anymore. _"And now I'm thinking about my feelings. Dammit, he was turning into Forman."_

"Even on your death bed, you can't admit your feelings. That's why you two never worked out."

Damn that angel. Closing his eyes he listened to Jackie sob for another minute before finally giving in. He could never handle it when she cried. "Alright come on Jackie, Kelso's not worth crying over."

And he really wasn't. Kelso had used Jackie like a doormat for their entire relationship and cheated whenever he got the chance. She deserved better than that moron.

"But I love him!" She wailed lifting her head.

As she was looking at him now, her face wet with tears and more gathering in her eyes, Hyde knew he didn't have a chance of ignoring her any longer. Grabbing her hand he pulled her up and dragged her into his lap wrapping his arms around her. He had always been the one to make her feel better, whether it was going with her to prom, or just holding her like he was now she had always come to him when she was hurt and he may never admit it out loud but that was something he had always liked.

 _"Things will be different this time around Jackie."_ He promised silently pulling her small body closer to his chest. "Everythings gonna be ok Jackie."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own That 70's Show

* * *

 _Steven Hyde was holding her._

That single thought ran through Jackie's head every second she spent in the Bad boy of Point Place arms. She had expected to spend the weekend crying over Michael kissing Pam Macy dealing with the occasional shut up or burn from Hyde while Fez hit on her and Eric and Donna made out in the bedroom. Not being held in burn outs arms and to her chagrin enjoying it all too much.

"Why are you being so nice to me Hyde?" She asked nuzzling her head farther into the crook of his neck sniffing slightly disguising it as a sad sniffle. She had never let Michael hold her like this because he wore some cheap cologne that was too strong and made her eyes water. But not Steven, no he smelled like soap mixed with something else, and it was wonderful. He smelled like she wished Michael did, like a man.

Hyde noticed her smelling him but kept from saying anything. Jackie had told him when they were dating that she hated it when he wore cologne because she loved his natural scent. She blushed for minutes after mumbling about watching too many nature shows but he never wore cologne again after that night. Tightening his arms around her he pulled her closer hoping she but wouldn't react badly to his word.  
"Jackie, listen man you deserve better than Kelso alright. It's a good thing you caught him now instead of wasting any more time on him."

"Shut up Hyde!" Pushing herself off Hyde's chest she stood up crossing her arms. "We are not wasting time, Michael loves me and I love him! You're just jealous of our love you...you, poor person!"

"Then you won't have a hard time finding a new boyfriend. Just tell them you think frenching other sluts is love." Hyde spat standing from the chair anger coursing through his veins. He had forgotten how dumb Jackie was when it came to Kelso when they were younger. Why was he even trying if she was just going to run back to Kelso like last time? His old self still hated her around this time and from the way Jackie was glaring at him the feeling was reciprocated. Or used to be reciprocated. Damn time travel was confusing.

"Ugh, god you are such an ass Hyde," Jackie yelled completely forgetting the last ten minutes she had spent being held by the so-called ass. "Michael is-"

Angry at being called Hyde when he was used to hearing Jackie call him Steven and being compared to Kelso of all people the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Kelso is a moron and a cheater Jackie, and you know what? You are just as stupid because we both know when we get back you're gonna go running back to him. Just pray you don't catch whatever he got from Pam when they were sucking each other's faces."

Chest heaving underneath his jacket Hyde held back the apology on his tongue when he saw tears forming in Jackie's eyes again. _"Fuck, I didn't even last a day."_

The angel had warned about his old habits and hurting someone before they can hurt him was most likely number two on the list he was going to make when he got time on what he needed to fix about himself.

"Hyde, man What the Hell!"

Storming out of the bedroom Donna shoved Hyde out of the way pulling Jackie into a hug glaring over the brunette's shoulder at her boyfriend's best friend. "What the hell is the matter with you, Huh? Can't you see she is already upset?"

Rolling his eyes Hyde ignored the red heads bitching. Donna could pretend all she wanted about how her anger was because of Jackie's feelings but she must have forgotten he was in the basement last week when she said the trip would be better without Jackie. And that was before Kelso cheated.  
"Not my fault she can't handle the truth. I shouldn't have even been the one who had to tell her Pinciotti."

Turning around he shouldered Eric out of the way grabbing his jacket and his bag. He couldn't deal with all of this right now. If he stayed any longer he was going to say something he would regret.

"Hyde, man where are you going?" Eric asked as he watched his friend violently shove on his jacket and storm past him towards the door. "What are you going to do walk back to point place? It's freezing out there man."

"I'll hitch a ride then," Hyde said throwing his bag over his shoulder. Pulling the door open he was met with a blast of cold air to the face sending shivers down his spine.

Closing the door behind him he shoved his hands into his pockets stepping out into the night, his boots sinking down inches into the snow Hyde began walking. Looking up at the sky he watched the snow fall with blue eyes, his sunglasses tucked safely away in his jacket. This was not how the night was supposed to go.

 _"What did I expect?"_ He scoffed at himself kicking a pile of snow sending white flurries everywhere. He was from the future he knew what was going to happen that night. Or what should have happened. He would have kissed Donna and gotten slapped nearly ruining his friendship with her and possibly Eric and then Kelso would show up and Jackie would throw herself at him. _"Like always."_

"Why bother sending me back if I can't change anything?" He asked. The only answer he received was the wind picking up around him howling through the trees."Psh, whatever man. I'll figure it out myself."

XXXX

"Oh Red, now wasn't that fun?"

Pulling into their driveway Red looked over at his wife who was still giggling about their night out. "Yea, Kitty it was."

"Maybe we should-" Kitty stopped talking as she caught sight of someone standing in their kitchen using their phone. "Now what is Steven doing here? I thought the kids were spending the weekend away? Red?"

Turning off the ignition Red got out of the Toyota storming up to the house. Damn kids were always in his house.

"Steven!" He yelled opening the door. "What the hell are you doing in my house? And using my phone?"

"Now, now Red," Kitty said walking in setting her purse on the table. "Oh, what's this?"

"Wait, Mrs. Forman, that's" Steven tried to say hanging up the phone. He had just gotten done talking to Leo and setting up an interview at the Photo hut tomorrow, he didn't need Mrs. Forman asking questions about why he needed a job.

"Honey, why do you need to job?" She asked holding up the crumpled newspaper he had stolen from the trucker that gave him a lift back to Point Place.

On the front page was a little red circle around the Photo hut ad he had noticed when he saw. In his time he hadn't gotten the job until months late when the Forman's were down on their luck and needed help, of course, he knew Red had opened a savings account for him and put the money he gave them there but maybe he could change that this time. The Forman's had done more than anyone ever had for him and he had to pay them back, doubly so now that he ruined his life in the future.

"A job? Good for you Steven." Red praised happy one of his son's friends was getting their head of their ass. "Now get out."

"No! Steven, honey, why do you need a job? Your job is to go to school."

"Damn she asked." Hyde knew he could have lied and if he wasn't from the future it's what his younger self would have done but now mentally he had been living with Mrs. Forman for years and when she finally did find out why he needed a job she would give him that sad look and say how disappointed in him she was for lying.

"Um." Clearing his throat he looked to Red hoping the older man would tell him to get out again so he could leave without lying. But no now he looked curious as well. _"Alright come on Hyde, you are from the future you're going to be lying to everyone you can do this."_

"I just want some extra spending money you know." He said wincing at the sound of his voice in his own ears. No way was she going to fall for that.

And Kitty didn't.  
"You're lying." Setting her hands on her hips Kitty tapped her foot. "Tell us the truth, Steven. Why do you need a job?"

"Steven. Don't lie to us it's disrespectful, man up and tell the truth."

Shit now red was hassling him as well. If he tried lying again he was probably going to get a foot in the ass. "Alright fine! I need the money for bills. Happy now!"

Go on the offensive. That's what Red had told him to do and what he had told Kelso to do when lying wasn't going to work. Turn the tables; confuse them until you can't think of a way out. Except he couldn't see a way out. He was in over his head from the start of this entire thing. He couldn't get Jackie away from Kelso and now the Forman's were finding out way too early that his home life was crap. He was changing shit that didn't need to be changed without even trying and the things he wanted to change weren't.

"Sweetie it's your mother's job to pay the bills," Kitty said livid that a seventeen-year-old boy was being forced to get a job to keep a roof over his head when he had a parent to look after him. "Red talk some sense into him."

Standing next to Red, Hyde shifted nervously as the door swung closed behind Kitty leaving them alone. After around a minute and Red still hadn't spoken Hyde took a breath and started the conversation. "Listen Red-"

"You do what you have to do Steven."

"I need the- wait what?"

Red sighed, squeezing Hyde's shoulder. "Listen, son, you're a man and a man has to do what he needs to do. If getting a job is something you have to do then you get a job. Don't tell Kitty I told you this but you're doing the right thing. Now, I'm not going to send you home because it's already dark but you better stay down in the basement."

"Thanks, Red, goodnight." Grabbing his jacket and sleeping bag he headed for the basement hoping that getting some sleep would help. He needed to start making plans about what he was going to do because when Edna found out he had a job he had no doubt she was going to bail sooner rather than later like she did last time.

Grabbing Reds old army cot from the storage closet in the back that used to be his room setting it up behind the couch. Laying down he covered himself with his sleeping bag falling asleep as soon as his head hit the bed hoping when he woke up tomorrow today wouldn't be a circle induced dream. Even if it sucked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own That 70's Show

* * *

(Saturday, January 14th)

"So, do you like photos man?"

Hyde smirked as he sat across from Leo for his interview at the Photo hut. "Yeah, man. Sure.

"Okay. You got the job, man."

"Cool." Hyde nodded holding out a hand. "When do I start man because I need cash for some stuff if you know what I mean?"

He had left his stash up at the cabin when he left and with all the time travel shit going on he really needed a circle to get his head straight.

"Oh, that's cool man. Tell you what just take some money from the cash register when the boss isn't looking. Hey, man, you mind giving me a ride home?"

Hyde didn't answer for a second stunned at the question. This hadn't happened last time, Leo had just left and he worked for the rest of the day. He kind of needed the money but Leo had always said just take it out of the cash register and he had done it a few times before but now was different. He was trying to be better.  
"Um, I would man but I don't have a car. And isn't that stealing?"

"That's cool man, we can use mine. And no way man, you already got the job. The money's yours, man.

"Alright cool but if we take your car how am I going to get back to work." He had missed Leo since the old stoner had moved away. Leo had given him his first set of wheels after all and damn. "The El-Camino was nice."

"El-Camino? Hey, I got one of those, man."

"Yeah? They're nice right?"

Oh, I wouldn't know man I haven't driven it in a while. I was going to give it to my son but I don't have one." Leo's eyes grew as he looked at Hyde. "Hey man, you want it?"

Hyde didn't know what to say to that either stunned again at how much was changing. With just a few words he managed to get his first car way sooner than he was supposed to. His eyebrows knitted together as he went to war with himself in his mind. Was right to use his future knowledge and take advantage of Leo?

 _"Come, on man, you aren't taking advantage of him. He's offering his car, you need a car. Forget about the future you lived and just live this life isn't that why we got sent back."_

He nodded agreeing with his conscience. He didn't even know he had one of those and was sure if he did it would have been giving him a massive amount of flack for all the things he did.

 _"No way man, I'm you just like... on the inside. We're one in the same."_

He shook his head ignoring anything else the voice said, _Leo, must've been smoking before._ "Yea sure I'll take it. Hey, I can pick it up when I take you home."

"That's a great idea man. Hey, you're one of those idea men, aren't you, man?"

Hyde smiled at the familiar words answering the same way he did last time. "Yeah. Maybe someday you'll be working for me, huh?"

"Wow, that'd be cool, man. But hey, can I get Saturday off?"

He shook his head fondly. Today was turning out a lot better than yesterday did. "Sure Leo, you can have Saturday off."

* * *

Jackie was not having a good day. It was possibly worse than yesterday.

"Jackie, why don't you want to make out?"

She couldn't stop thinking about Steve-Hyde! She couldn't stop thinking about Hyde. That was his name, not Steven. Calling him Steven would imply she was closer to him than everyone else who called him Hyde and she wasn't. In fact, she was farther away, they hated each other. They had always hated each other and that was the way it was going to stay.

 _"So what if he held me. And so what if it felt better than when Michael holds me."_ Michael could always put on more muscle if she asked him to. Not that she liked Steven's muscles! Flushing she turned her head and brought Michaels mouth down onto hers. She needed to forget about Steven Hyde.

"Alright, that's enough you two. If you want to do that do it somewhere else." Donna said fake gagging at the other couples groping.

Eric scooted farther away from Kelso who had half climbed onto the couch to maul Jackie with a disgusted look on his face at the display. "This is no time for making out! Hyde's out there somewhere in the cold. I mean, shouldn't we go look for him or something."

"You know what Eric screw Hyde okay. Did you not hear what he said to Jackie?" Donna pulled away from her boyfriend shoving his arm off her shoulders. Did he not care that Hyde had almost ruined one of their best friend's relationships or did the scrawny bastard just not care. "That dill hole deserves to freeze."

Kelso looked up a string of saliva falling from his mouth. "What'd Hyde say to Jackie?"

"Nothing Michael," Jackie exclaimed dragging her boyfriend back down. "Just kiss me, lover."

"Jackie don't you care!" Donna yelled. "That ass said some pretty mean things and you act like it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter Donna because _Steven Hyde_ doesn't matter! Now let's just enjoy the rest of the weekend."

XXXX

(Sunday, January 15th)

Sitting alone in the Forman's basement Hyde was watching the Price is Right waiting for Forman and the others to get back from the cabin sipping the beer he had Leo buy him before leaving work.

Ok so he wasn't watching the Price Is Right he was thinking about what he and Jackie used to do during the Price Is Right. _"The show that started it all."_

That summer before Kelso and Donna had come back was the best two months of his life. Not even in a row just the best two months period ever. Period. He and Jackie had made out, he took her to the hub as 'friends' and the time they spent in his room was amazing. Not just because she was hot but because there were actual feelings involved. "Before Kelso came back and ruined everything."

He had spent the last two days thinking about his relationship with Jackie and how he was going to win her heart this time around and the one that was the one thing that stood out to him most. Her and Kelso's history together. He had never trusted her because he had spent almost an entire year watching Kelso cheat on her and generally use her like a doormat and every time she took him back.

How was he supposed to compete with that kind of love?

Now though he knew it wasn't love that had her running back to him. It was the safety that a relationship meant to her. Having someone to rely on and fall back on even if that someone was a complete moron like Kelso.

He just needed to figure out how to get her to realize that he could be the one she could rely on. And man was that a scary thought. Jackie had always been the rock in their relationship and he was the one who was always red to cut and run. "Just like the folks."

 _"Things are going to be different this time around."_ He promised more to himself than anyone else. He had a job and a car, Edna would bail soon and then hopefully the Forman's would take him in again but if that was something that got changed he was sure he could rent someplace. The main thing was he was stable or looked stable. Jackie always saw him as the white knight that would save her and this time he was going to be that knight. She just wouldn't know that he was saving her from himself.

"Steven! Eric is back! Come up and say hi!"

Standing from his chair Hyde tossed his beer can into the garbage can under the stairs as he left the basement. The puddle of liquid pooling at the bottom of the plastic bin could have been a symbol of him shedding his old life.

If you believed in that sort of thing.

XXXX

"Well if it isn't the king Dill Hole himself."

Smirking as his friends climbed out of the vista cruiser Hyde waved mockingly to Donna. "Hey, big red. How was your weekend?"

Walking over to Forman's side of the car Hyde ignored Donna's comeback, he knew exactly how their weekend went and being forced to watch Jackie and Kelso maul each other would put anyone in a bad mood. "So Forman, was the Kid in?"

"You just...Just shut up Hyde!"

Laughing he patted Forman on the shoulder. Poor kid was going to be waiting quite a while before he got 'in' with Donna. He could help move that along but that wasn't right, Donna had to make that choice on her own without him interfering. Or maybe without him trying to but into their relationship this time around things would go more smoothly. Shrugging he helped Eric unload their stuff from the back. Only time would tell.

"Oh, my precious baby boy is back!"

"Kitty, he's seventeen."

Hyde laughed. "And besides Forman's a girl."

"Burn!"

"Steven, don't you have somewhere to be?" Mrs. Forman asked pointedly handing him a bagged sandwich. "You don't want to be late for work now, do you. Hahaha!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Forman."

Stuffing the sandwich in the pocket of his jean jacket he handed Eric the sleeping bag he was holding. "Try not to strain yourself unpacking Erica."

XXXX

Standing in the Forman driveway the basement gang plus Kitty watched Hyde walk away, Eric staring in horror, Donna glaring at the back of his afro, Kelso and Fez were still laughing about the Erica burn and Jackie.

Jackie kept her head down so no one could see her and Fez started dancing around Eric singing and laughing at their friend.

Michael and Fez started dancing around Eric singing and laughing at their friend. And if she actually listened she was sure she would have giggled like Donna but the only thing on her mind was the scruffy burnout who was growing up.

 _"Stevens got a job and a car?"_ She had always expected Michael to be the first to get a job after Erics burger joint fiasco. But no, Michael was prancing around like the doofus he was and Steven was heading off to work.

God, he hugs her once and all of a sudden she likes him? That was ridiculous. Sure he was cool and the other cheerleaders who had slummed it with him all gave praise to his... _'techniques'_ and unlike Michael Steven had muscles. None of the football players she saw while they practiced did anything for her but after being held against Steven's chest Michaels bony body didn't feel as good as it used to. _"Stop thinking about Steven's body!"_

Eric unaware of Jackie's plight stared at where his friend was just standing in shock. He had known Hyde since they were seven and he had always been anti-establishment. The one who always wanted to have fun, get high and steal enough beer to get drunk with. Not that he didn't like those things but Hyde had been the one to actually do it except for that one time he did during his parent's party. "There is no way Hyde got a job. Besides he hates walking to the hub he wouldn't walk to a job, no way. Not our Hyde."

"Oh, Steven wanted to tell you Eric but I'm sure he just forgot. He bought a car!"

"Hyde bought a car?"

Jackie's head popped up staring wide-eyed at Mrs. Forman. "Steven bought a car?"

"Didn't you kids see it when you pulled in? The black truck looking thing, Steven called it an El- something."

"Hyde owns the El-Camino parked down the street!"

XXXX

(Later That Night, Forman Basement)

"Hyde man, what the hell?"

Sitting in his chair Hyde sighed as Eric came down the steps. He did not want to be dealing with Forman's questions right now. Leo hadn't shown up for work today which meant he had to stay late and while having a job was great and the extra money was helpful but he didn't want to spend all day cooped up in the Photo hut.

"What Forman?"

"Don't _what Forman_ me, mister johnny cool. You got a job and a car. When? Why? Did Edna take off again."

"No." Okay, that wasn't true but Forman didn't need to know his mom split almost immediately after he had broken the new that he got a job. He didn't need his friend going all after school special on him.

Eric sat down on the basement couch taking the seat closest to Hydes chair. "C'mon Hyde you really expect me to believe that? Why else would you get a job? You can tell me if something wrong you know. That's what's friends are for."

"Listen, Forman, I can handle my own problems."

"Not that you'd believe me even if I did tell you." Hyde thought to himself. The only person who could know about what could have been was him and if he did tell anyone the only thing that would accomplish was him losing Jackie forever because he'd been stuck in a padded room.

Leaning back in his chair he focused on the Gilligan Island re-run he had seen a hundred times already ignoring Erics concerned stare. Opie just didn't get it. Watching Jackie run around with Kelso was pushing his patience to the limit and in the upcoming weeks, it'd get a lot worse.

Leaving the Photohut he had seen a flyer for the wrestling show in Kenosha and that meant soon Kelso would be bragging about doing it with Jackie for the first time and last time he had been annoyed since Kelso acted like he was the first to nail a chick which wasn't true since he had gotten under one of the seniors Cheerleaders Skirts last year when she wanted to get back at her boyfriend.

Not that he cared about that anymore, he only had eyes for Jackie and hadn't so much as looked at another girl since his return. And that was only going to make listening to Kelso even more grating than last time.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own That 70's show

* * *

"She did what!"

Pausing at the top of the steps heading down into the basement Kitty set the basket of clothes in her arms on the ground and crouched. _"Gossip!"_

"I know, how could she do that to him. She's supposed to love him."

 _"Give me names, Eric."_ She thought turning her head to hear better as Donna shushed her son. How was she supposed to learn anything juicy if all they used were he and she?

Eric sighed leaning back in Hydes chair. Why couldn't his best friend just ask for help? It was always Zen this and no emotions that. Looking up at the ceiling he caught a little shine on the stairs out of the corner of his eyes. _"High heels? Mom must be spying again."_

 _"Moms spying again!"_ Sitting up straight he grinned a plan forming in his mind. A plan so devious Hyde would be too impressed to be mad.

"I just don't know what to do Donna." Eric sighed loudly. "Hyde can't live alone. And he shouldn't have to! Damn, that Edna for abandoning him!"

Smacking his knee he hid a smirk as the sound of rushing footsteps echoed in the basement. Mission complete. Oh, man, he should have been an actor. Or a spy. _Double O Forman._

"Eric, did you just tell your mom Hydes living alone?" Donna asked grinning herself. "He's not going to like that. I hope I'm there when he finds out."

"I didn't tell on Hyde, missy. If my mother found out it was because she was wrongfully spying on a conversation." Eric said, waving a finger at his...girflriend?  
"And second, wanting to see Hyde beat me up? That hurts, baby."

Donna pushed his finger away laughing. "Shut up you dork."

* * *

(Forman Living room)

Bursting through the kitchen door Kitty whisper shouted at her husband. "Red you will not _believe_ what I just heard Donna and Eric talking about."

"Kitty, were you spying again?" Red asked not looking up from his newspaper.

Kitty shook her head. "No, no, there was no spying. I went downstairs to do some laundry and I overheard."

"Sounds like spying to me."

"That's not the point Red. Did you know Edna left Steven and he is living alone? And who knows how long it's been." Kitty's eyes widen as she lightly slapped Red on the shoulder. "What if that's why he needed a job. I thought Edna was wasting her money but what if she's been gone for months, or years! A growing boy needs his mother, Red."

Red set his paper down looking up at his wife. "Kitty you saw her two weeks ago at the Piggly Wiggly. Besides, Stevens nearly an adult. If he needed help he would ask."

"Of course, Red, because in all the years we've known him, Steven, always been so open about his emotions." Kitty hissed angrily at her husband's dismissal of Stevens home life. "We need to help."

"Dammit no, Kitty! I'm not Santa clause."

"Well thank god for that! You'd scare the hell out of the children."

* * *

(In the Basement)

"Forman, man what's going on with your parents?" Hyde asked walking into the basement. " I just heard them yelling about Santa Clause on my way in."

"Maybe if you'd hung out more you'd know." Eric snapped. "You missed the wrestling show in Kenosha and my first date with Donna. I thought we were friends but you keep blowing us off for work."

Steven's mouth twitched up in a cocky smirk. "Not just work my, friend."

"Hyde you dog!"

Steven sat down in his chair as Eric moved to sit next to a disgusted Donna. Forman didn't need to know there was no girl and he damn sure didn't need to know there was no girl because he wanted Jackie to be his girl.

He also wasn't going to say he had heard what Kitty and Red were talking about. Last time Edna had left he didn't have a job to pay rent or buy food but this time he was a little more prepared for living alone. He didn't need the Formans to take care of him again.

Red was going to lose his job again and one less mouth to feed would help them save more money.

Hyde kicked his feet up on the table and crossed his arms ignoring the looks he was getting from Donna and Eric, too caught up in his thoughts.

 _"Or if I moved in early I could start paying rent and Red would actually use it this time."_ Last time Red had put all the money he had given them into a savings account to give back to him. If he started paying rent early when the Formans fell on hard times Red would have no excuse not to take it.

The angel had said not to be selfish and if anyone deserves his future knowledge help it was the Formans.

"Hyde, you want to go-"

"My fellow friends!" Fez burst into the basement holding the door open. "I give you Michael Kelso, _Exxx_ -virgin."

Hyde's fist tightened unconsciously as he heard the words and Kelso came strutting into the room in that stupid way he did when he tried to act cool.

"No way Kelso." Eric laughed. "We all know who wear the pants in your relationship and they have never come off."

"It's true we did it weeks ago." Kelso defended sitting in the lawn chair forcing Fez to sit next to Donna and Eric on the couch t0 the red head's dismay. "I was going to tell you guys but Jackie said if I did we would never do it again."

Hyde snorted getting up from his chair. "Whatever Kelso."

He needed to get off the basement before he punched the doofus in the face. He didn't want to hear Kelso brag about banging the girl he loved. _"Who's fault is that?"_

Sneering at the angel's voice in his head he walked towards the stairs. he had planned on staying in the basement for a few hours so he could sneak into the driveway and get in his car before Mrs. Forman cornered him and started asking questions. But he would take being hounded by Mrs. Forman over listening to tales of Jackie's sex life. That didn't involve him anyway.

And he was going to have to watch Jackie fawn over the moron while he treated her like a doormat. He had laughed last time along with Eric and Fez when Kelso told her to get his Jacket and she literally ran from the basement. But if he saw that this time he was going to kick Kelso ass and that was going to be hell to explain.

* * *

Tear streaming down her face Jackie ran down the outside steps to the Basement. "How could Michael do that to her? He was supposed to love her, that was the whole reason she even agreed to prove their love with him."

And then he had the nerve to come to her house and try to sleep with her when she told him the truth. _"That bastard!"_

Wiping her eyes angrily she yanked open the door to her basement ready to yell at Donna for not being home and making her come all the way to Eric's house.

Only to come face to face with the subject of her anger. "You!" She yelled immediately charging Michael and slapping at him.

"How could you!"

"Damn, Jackie!" Kelso covered his head jumping from the chair running across the room away from the tiny brunette.

Taking deep breaths Jackie crossed her arms hugging herself slightly. This was why she wanted to talk to Donna at her house. Now here she was crying in front of all her friends over something Michael did.

"What'd you do, Kelso?" Hyde stepped forward like he was about to take a swing at his friend.

"I didn't do anything!"

" I told you I was pregnant and you kissed Pam Macy again.!" Jackie yelled taking a few steps forward scaring Kelso who ran from behind Hyde's chair to the steps only to be stopped by Hyde. Which just made her angrier because that's where she was trying to get to. First, he breaks her heart and now he was keeping her away from Steven

"Oh, Jackie." Standing from the couch Donna wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

With her head buried in Donna's soldier, Jackie's glare was hidden. She slightly hated herself for thinking it because Donna was her friends but she really wished the lumberjack would let her go so she could hug Steven. _"God what is wrong with me."_

Steven was a poor person she was supposed to hate him and besides after what happened at the Ski cab, n she doubted he would ever try and comfort her again. And the worst part was he was right about Michael. She took him back and he hurt her again.

"I needed you to break up with me! Breaking up with a pregnant girl would make me look bad."

"Dammit." Bringing his hand up and back Hyde didn't have time to think about what he was doing before his fist connected with Kelso's face sending the taller boy to the ground cradling his face.

"Steven!"

"Hyde!"

"Kelso!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own That 70's Show

* * *

"Can you believe it, Donna? Steven punched out Michael. For me!"

Donna sighed listening to the short brunette go off on another Hyde tangent. It had been happening more and more the past two weeks since what she called the altercation in the basement went down and while she still hadn't forgiven Kelso for what he did hearing about every day sucked.

"Donna, are you listening? Steven hit someone for me. What does that mean?" Did Steven _like like_ her? He punched Michael but that could have been because Steven was pissed about what happened in general not that it had happened to her. Or it could have been because he saw or as a friend.

Jackie knew the burnout cared about her, at least on some level or he wouldn't have tried to comfort when they were up at her parent's cabin and she was crying over Michael kissing Pam Macy. _"And then you yelled at him and he walked home in a blizzard."_

"Yes, Jackie I was there. And you've talked about it like a million times since then. It's not a big deal, Hyde would have done that if Kelso had done that to a total stranger. You haven't known him as long as the rest of us, that's just how he is." Donna closed the magazine she was reading and opened the box that was lying next to her on the table. "These are the shoes I'm wearing to the prom. Aren't they cool."

"Oh, my god, I was gonna get new shoes...except Michael didn't ask me." Too busy frenching that slut Pam Macy probably.

Donna walked over to her refrigerator pulling off her blue dress. "And you like my prom dress right?"

"Oh, my god, I was gonna get a new prom dress...except Michael didn't ask me."

"Jackie!" Donna snapped, tired of hearing 'Michael didn't ask me.' "You broke up with him. And it was the right thing to do because what he did was really crappy. He's just lucky Hyde got to him before I did."

"I know! Steven punched him! For me!" Jackie giggled excitedly. "Isn't it amazing."

Donna opened her mouth to yell at her short friend about talking about Hyd again but luckily she was interrupted by Eric and Kelso walking into her kitchen.

"Hello, Michael," Jackie said coldly.

"Hey, Jackie."

"Yeah, I'm just over her helping Donna get ready for _prom_. Because she and Eric are going to the _Prom."_

Kelso nodded a smile breaking out on his face. "I'm going to prom."

Jackie's entire world froze as her ex uttered those four words. "You are?"

How could he be going to prom? He didn't ask her and she didn't ask him.

"Yeah, i'm taking Pam Macy."

* * *

(hours later)

"Uhhh."

"Uhhh."

Sitting in the basement next to Jackie on the couch Hyde kept his gaze solely on the tv in front of them. He had to his utter dismay spent the first five minutes after she showed up taking peeks out of the corner of his eye at her legs waiting for her to catch him so he could pretend he wasn't looking which didn't work. He was used to chicks falling for the bad boy charm he had, actively trying to get a girl to notice him was turning out to be a lot harder than he anticipated.

"Uhhh."

"Jackie if I ask you what's wrong, will you stop doing that?" He asked the same as he did when they first had this conversation. That was something he had been doing a lot lately when it came to Jackie and it needed to stop because following the script wasn't going to win him the time this conversation he had laughed and forced her to cry and then practically beg for him to take her to prom.

"It's the prom. Stupid Michael's taking stupid Pam Macy. And I don't have a date, but I told him I did, and I'm a complete loser." Jackie whined crossing her arms. "It's just that, I thought he was gonna ask me...and now everyone who's anyone is already going."

 _Play it cool man. Don't jump the gun._ "That is so true."

"How would you know? You're not even going." Jackie gasped her eyes lighting up. Turning on the couch she set a hand on his forearm. "You're not even going. Oh, oh! And I bet you clean up real good."

"Jackie listen, man, I would take you to the prom-"

"Oh, you will! Thank you, Steven!" Jackie cried throwing her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Wrapping his arms around her Hyde chalked his body's response up as just being used to holding her. He loved the girl but he wasn't going to be some lost puppy she could lead around like Kelso. "Jackie I said I would, not that I was going to. I'm not taking you to prom."

"Look, I know we've had our differences but-"

Hyde snorted. "You mean like when I told you Kelso was going to hurt you if you took him back? And now look here we are once again doing the same old dance."

Starting to really tear up she held him tighter. "But this is the prom!" She cried burying her head in his shoulder.

She shouldn't have been fake sniffling again so she could smell him and she definitely shouldn't have been shivering as the warmth radiating off his body washed over hers. It had been months since he held her like this for the first time back at her parents ski cabin and just like then her senses were being overwhelmed by Steven. "And he's taking that slut, after all the times we talked about going."

"See, that's why I can't take you, Jackie." Hyde sighed using his arms to drag her completely into his lap. "If I thought for a second you would actually have fun instead of pine over Kelso I would say yes, but we both know that's not going to happen."

He knew was letting his insecurities get the better of him again but this time they were actually justified. This Jackie wasn't his Jackie. She was still in _'love'_ with Kelso right now and his words weren't going to change that until the moron finally fucked up and slept with Laurie. Jackie would come to him again like last time and this time he wasn't going to push her away or make her feel unloved because he did love her and the feeling of wanting to bash Kelso's head in every time he saw them together was proof of that. _"Probably Karma getting back at me for staying 'married' to Sam."_ He had put Jackie through watching him with another woman and now he was suffering the same fate.

"Steven. I promise it won't be like that." Jackie whispered against his shoulder. "I won't pine over Kelso. I promise."

"Alright then. Jackie Burkhart, would you go to prom with me?"

Jackies nodded her against Steven's shoulder. She should have jumped for joy or ran from the basement to get her dress ready but the only thing she wanted to do was stay where she was wrapped in the warmth of Steven Hyde.

"Um, Jackie shouldn't you be planning or something now?" Last time she had waited all of five seconds before bolting from the room only staying long enough to tell him to make sure his tux would match her lilac dress. "Hey, Jackie what color is your dress?"

"Why?" She asked shortly, miffed that Steven kept wanting to talk. Why couldn't he just be quiet and hold her? " _God Jackie get it together."_ She scolded herself lifting her head from Steven's shoulder. "It's lilac."

Hyde smirked knowing he was about to win major points with his next words. "Just wanted to make sure I got a tux that matches."

 _"Oh, Steven."_

 **"WHAT THE HELL!"**


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own That 70's Show

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Standing at the bottom of the step Donna looked on in horror at what could only be described as disgusting happened before her. _"I just wanted a fudgicle."_

That was all she wanted. It was hot outside today and she _was_ hungry.

 _"Not anymore,"_ The tall red heads stomach flipped at the abnormal going on's in the basement. Worse they were doing it where they did the circle.

"Hellooo? Donna?" Jackie snapped huffing at her friends rude staring. She would have crossed her arms but they were glued to Stevens's strong shoulders.

 _"He must be working out."_ She thought subtly squeezing her arms before realizing what she was doing. _"Dammit, bad Jackie. It's Steven the poor burnout. You don't like him, you love Kelso- Michael! You love Michael."_

Besides Steven had always been the most in shape of the group. Eric was a twig, Michael had muscle but was still skinny and Fez well with all the candy he ate she doubted he could run any faster than her grandmother even if he was a foreigner.

"Get the hell off the couch, Jackie!" Donna snapped. Because there was no way she was speaking the unholiness out loud. Telling the small brunette to get off Hyde would be confirming that she was on top of him and she couldn't say that. It was gross.

"Nope," Jackie said popping the P and giggling as she turned her head into Stevens' neck. Maybe he would see that Donna was disturbed by their position and go along with it as a burn. She hoped that he would.

He would get a laugh out of it and she would stay in his arms a little longer.

"Hyde, tell her to move." Donna turned on the more reasonable of the two. Sure Hyde had been acting weird lately but there was no way he could enjoy what was happening right now.

Steven who was actually enjoying himself, half because of Donna's hysterical reaction and the other half because of the familiar weight on his lap frowned at being put on the spot. He didn't need to look down to see the anxious gleam in Jackie's eyes wondering if he would push her away now that other people were around.

He could order her to get up, keep his Zen and stay silent as Donna raved or he could let her stay. And then deal with Donna who would tell everyone else what she saw and he would have to deal with Forman's bitching about dating the devil, Fez bitching about why he didn't get a turn with his goddess and then last but not least Kelso who would bitch about how he was dogging him.

He was going to have to kick a lot of ass. But Jackie liked that kind of shit anyway. Knight's defending her honor and all that crap.

"Alright, up you get," Hyde tapped Jackie on her thigh a few times maybe a little higher than he needed but hey, she was the one sitting on him.

"What?" Jackie leaned away from him staring at him with hurt eyes.

He stared back his amusement hidden behind his glasses. The only give away to what he was feeling was the cocky smirk on his face. "I need to head to the thrift shop near the hut. I'm pretty sure I saw a purple t-shirt for sale the other day."

Jackie gasped and swung a tiny fist hitting him in the chest. "My dress is lilac and you are _not_ wearing a t-shirt to Prom! You need a tux."

Hyde shrugged and stood up from couch eliciting a squeal from Jackie who was still in his arms. Setting back on the ground he smirked again. "What's the difference?"

"Steven!" Jackie smacked the burnout again before turning away to hide her reddening cheeks. She was right about him putting on muscle. He had lifted her without so much as a grunt like Michael did which made her feel fat. _"Stupid Michael."_

"Hyde you're going to the prom? You've never been to a school dance in your life. No, scratch that you've never been to a school event in your life."

Hyde looked at Donna and shrugged. "Never had a reason to."

 _"Oh, Steven."_

"No!" Donna who was still watching the unnatural occurrence that was Jackie and Hyde nearly choked on her words at Jackie's love struck eyes. "No more _Oh Stevens_ , or talks about prom in the basement."

"Fine," Hyde shrugged and wrapped an arm around Jackie's slim waist. "Let's go doll. Unless you want me to wear a t-shirt you have to be forced to spend the day in hell right alongside me."

Doll. Jackie's already flustered face went straight to code red, bright as a cherry. His words about never having a reason to go to dances, his arm around her waist and the pet name.

Grabbing his jacket off the rack Hyde did a one eighty and passed Donna to take the stairs up to the kitchen. "You alright with that?"

"What?" Jackie blushed even harder looking down when Steven stared at her waiting for an answer to a question she hadn't heard.

"Are you going to be fine with being stuck at the mall all day? Only total losers hang out there so it's not going to be very exciting."

"I hang out there!"

Hyde let his arm fall from her waist and grabbed her hand in his as they walked up the steps to the kitchen. "And?"

 _"Steven!"_

* * *

"Steven!

 _"Crap!"_ Sitting at the kitchen table Red looked up from his sandwich and caught the expectant stare from his wife.

Damn dumbass. Why couldn't Steven leave through the stairs in the basement?

"Red," Kitty said when Steven and the loud girl walked into the kitchen.

"Steven," Red called before they could leave. "We need to talk to you."

Hyde who had a feeling this conversation was coming nodded and handed Jackie the keys to the El-Camino. "Don't leave the driveway."

Turning back to the Forman's after Jackie left the kitchen he took his glasses off. Mr., Forman found it disrespectful not to look someone in the eye when speaking and this time around he was trying to better at listening.

"Eric told you guys about my mom bailing."

"No...No, I was doing laundry and I overheard him talking to Donna. Ha-ha! Kitty laughed nervously.

"You were spying."

Kitty glared at Red who was laughing. "There was no spying. I just overheard a conversation that I wasn't meant to hear."

Hyde shrugged. "Sounds like spying to me."

"Red, don't you have something to say?"

Red stopped laughed and cleared his throat. "Right, listen, Steven, someone your age shouldn't be living alone. You should stay here."

Hyde smile at the words. "Cool, how much?"

Red who had gone back to his paper looked back up at Steven who was still standing in his kitchen. "How much what?"

"How much for rent?"

Kitty who was happy Steven was finally being given the chance to live somewhere safer gasped at the question. "Steven you don't have-"

"Twenty dollars a month and you pick up some of Eric's chores." Red interrupted his wife and Hyde nodded in agreement.

Twenty bucks weren't bad. A lot less than what he was paying to stay in his trailer. "Done. Thanks, Mr. Forman. Mrs. Forman."

"You're welcome, son," Red said going back to his paper as Steven left the kitchen leaving him in peace. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Red Forman how could you!" Kitty spat smacking a hand on the table. "You can't make that poor boy pay rent."

Red sighed looking up from his paper again. "Listen, Kitty, Steven isn't Eric or one of his dumbass friends. If living alone even for a few weeks taught him anything it's that money doesn't grow on trees. He wouldn't have agreed to stay here for free."

"He is a child, Red." Kitty sighed sadly. "He shouldn't need to be paying for a roof over his head."

"No he shouldn't, but that is the hand he was dealt in life and you don't hear him moaning about how unfair it is. He laces up his boots and deals with and that's how he handles things." Red smirked.

"Hopefully he rubs off on Eric and he gets his head out of his ass. Ha, that'll be the day."

Kitty shook her head. She would talk to Steven again when he came back home. Maybe try to get Eric to talk some sense into him.

* * *

 **So sorry about the long waits between chapters.**

 **Next chapter will be Prom! If all goes well it will be a lot sooner than this one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own That 70's Show**

* * *

"What do you think of this one, Steven?"

"No," Hyde shook his head as Jackie held up the shirt he had worn to their first Prom together. He hadn't cared what he wore last time and had been very blunt when he told Jackie such.

But he was trying to be different. And that meant doing things he disliked to keep his girl happy. So if she wanted his input on what he would be wearing to the dance then he would give it.

And his input was that ruffles were stupid and he wouldn't be wearing them again.

"Why not?" Jackie held the shirt up to his chest with one hand and slid her other hand from beneath his throat all the way down to his waist flattening the shirt against him.  
"I think it looks good on you. And it matches my dress."

"Then find one that's the same color," Hyde pushed the shirt away. "Just make sure it doesn't have ruffles."

Jackie pouted pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "You don't like the ruffles? I think they would look good on you."

Rolling his eyes at the look Hyde folded his arms over his chest staring down at the brunette.

"I'm not wearing ruffles, Jackie."

Batting her eyes Jackie ignored the way Steven's arms stretched the t-shirt he was wearing. Now wasn't the time for ogling. There would be plenty of time for that later.  
"Please, Steven. For me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Steven!" Stomping her foot Jackie's pout went from cute to angry and Hyde smirked at how sexy she looked when she was pissed.

Having had his fun Hyde relented realizing Jackie wasn't going to give up on the ruffles. He had worn them once. And besides, tonight was hopefully going to go a lot different than the first time.

"Fine."

Beaming Jackie jolted forward leaning up on the tip of her toes to wrap her arms around Steven's neck.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!"

Setting his hands on her hips holding her close Hyde nodded. "Anything for you, doll."

Burying her face in Steven's chest Jackie face went red for the second time that day.

"You've called me that twice you know." She mumbled into his shirt.

"What?"

"Doll," Jackie pulled back slightly so she could see her prom dates face. "You've called me doll twice."

"Oh," Hyde blinked behind his glasses. He hadn't meant to, it was just natural to fall back into old patterns when she was close to him.  
"Sorry, I can stop if it's making you uncomfortable."

Making her uncomfortable was counterproductive in his plan to get her to date him.

"No!"

Hyde winced at the loud shout in his ear and leaned back on instinct only to drag Jackie who wouldn't let go of his neck with him.

"Sorry," She whispered quietly. "You don't have to stop. I actually kinda like it."

"Cool."

Scooting closer to Steven Jackie hid the frown on her face in the crook of his neck. _"What does he mean by cool?"_

...

 _Forman's Basement,_

"Eric, are you listening to me? _Hyde_ is taking _Jackie_ to the _prom_." Donna shivered just talking about it.

Sitting beside his girlfriend Eric stared at the blank black screen of the television. How could those two being going to the prom together? Couples went to prom. Hell, friends went to prom. But Hyde and Jackie were neither a couple or friends.

He had known Hyde since they were kids. And his curly-haired delinquent of a best friend had never gone to one school function.

"So why start now?" He whispered to himself but Donna heard anyway. "Why after so many years of shunning school dances does he want to go now? It doesn't make any sense."

Donna scoffed turning so she was sitting sideways on the couch and facing her boyfriend.  
"He said he had never had a reason to before."

"What?"

"Yeah," Donna nodded. "And the Jackie got all doe-eyed and went, _Oh Steven_. She was even blushing."

"I thought they hated each other because of what happened at the Ski Lodge?" Eric frowned.

How could Hyde go from walking home in a blizzard just so he wouldn't have to spend time with the devil to taking her to prom? What changed?

"So did I!"

"Okay, well we need a plan." Eric rubbed his chin. "You said they went to the mall together right?"

Donna nodded.

"Good that means Jackie will probably come to your house after. You know, to talk about what she's going to wear to the prom. You convince her that Hyde is only taking her to prom to burn her in front of the school, and I'll talk Hyde into realizing he has gone completely insane."

Biting her lip Donna frowned. "You really think he would do that?"

She hadn't ever said it out loud but Jackie was pretty much the only girlfriend she had. And after everything Kelso did to her she didn't deserve to be burned in front of the school. It might break the poor girl.

"No," Eric shook his head. "Hyde can be a jerk sometimes but he wouldn't do that. But that doesn't mean you can't get Jackie to believe he would and end the unholy union before it's too late."

...

 _Donna's Room,_

"Donna!"

Startling as her door was thrown open and a cheery brunette skipped, literally _skipped_ into her room.

"I'm guessing shopping went better than I hoped." She muttered sitting up on her bed.

Was it really too much to ask that Hyde would dump Jackie as his prom date after seeing her in her natural element? She must have been bossy and controlling the whole time.

And those were two things Hyde hated most.

"Donna, shopping with Steven was amazing." Jackie sighed dropping down on the edge of the redhead's bed.  
"I mean he still complained, but what guy wouldn't, right?"

"Well if he was complaining then how was it amazing? Didn't you get tired of the constant whining?"

"Well with Kelso I did. But that doofus was always running away to the closest toy store." Jackie frowned as she thought about how immature her ex really was. What kind of seventeen years old ran around the mall screaming for toys?

It was so embarrassing.

"And Hyde didn't do anything that pissed you off?" Donna asked sitting up and closing her magazine.

Maybe if there was a flaw in Hyde she could use that to get Jackie to not go to prom with him instead of lying. Eric's plan was a good one but she didn't want to be a liar.

"Well..."

"Spill!" Donna ordered smiling. She wasn't going to need to lie. Of course, Hyde and Jackie wouldn't get along. Why had she even doubted it?

"These senior girls just came up and...and propositioned to him!"

"What!"

Jackie nodded growling at the thought of her Steven touching those big breasted bimbos.  
"Yeah, apparently one of their friends gave praise to his, um, _skills_ , and they wanted to see if the rumors were true."

"Wow, what'd Hyde do?" Donna asked hoping to steer the conversation away from her friend's sexual prowess. That was just too weird to talk about.

"Nothing." Jackie beamed. "He told them to talk to him after prom and something _might_ happen. _Might_ , Donna, _might_! Do you know what that means?"

"Hyde might get to screw slutty cheerleaders?"

"No, you big goon." Jackie smile faltered at the thought.

Steven was too good for slutty cheerleaders who were just going to use him. He needed someone who would stick by him. With Edna leaving he was bound to have commitment issues and girls who just wanted to slum it with the bad boy wouldn't be doing him any favors.

Someone who could care and nurture him into the man she knew he could be. He had so much potential but he let it go to waste smoking in the basement.

"Jackie!"

Smacking the snapping fingers away from her face Jackie glared at Donna. "What?"

"If Hyde isn't going to get with the sluts then what does maybe mean?"

"It means he might still be with me after prom!" Jackie clapped her hands together excitedly.

 _"Crap."_ Donna sighed. She was going to have to lie after all. How could she not? Jackie and Hyde going to prom was one thing. But dating? If those two dated it would tear the basement gang apart.

"Jackie, listen. I don't want to ruin prom for you, but Hyde's gonna burn you at the dance."

"No he's not."

Donna blinked at how quick Jackie was with her denial. "Um, yeah, he is. He told Eric about it."

"Then Eric lied to you, Donna." Jackie looked down at her hands checking her nails. "Steven wouldn't do that to me."

"Okay, maybe _Steven_ wouldn't, but he doesn't exist." Donna sighed. "Listen, Jackie. I know how much you want to go to prom but Hyde doesn't do school dances. Never has. That leaves only one reason as to why he would take you to prom."

Jackie nodded. Donna wasn't telling her anything she hadn't already thought about.

"He cares about me."

"No! He's going to burn you, Jackie! God, are you so lost in your fantasies that you can't see what's really happening?"

"See, Donna that's the thing. It's not me that can't see what's real. It's you!" Jackie jumped off her friend's bed. "All of you see _Hyde_ as this unfeeling machine. But you don't see the caring man underneath. My Steven would never do anything so cruel to me, and it sucks that his friends can't see that."

Staring at the heaving brunette in shock Donna gasped. "My Steven?"

Feeling the heat explode from her cheeks Jackie turned on heel and fled the room leaving a comatose Donna behind to try and process what she just heard.


End file.
